Guide4Ever
Guide4Ever, also known as BumTalkHuh has been playing Runescape since 20th of December 2005. He is most known for his videos on YouTube. He started making guides and tutorials on his channel (Youtube: RsGuide4Ever). At his peak, he managed to reach 820 subscribers but later on stopped making videos as he lost interest. Not so long after this, he started a new channel called Guide4Ever, which still remains active up until this date. Aside from video making he is known to be a moderator at Zybez.net since 2008 and has been a semi-active member of Zybeznet clan since 2013. He resigned from the position of the website moderator in 2014 due to his inactivity. He was also part of a clan called True Respect, which was led by Shooo Fly at that time. He remained there from 2011 to 2013 when he was kicked by The Pack Yak due to his bad attitude in the clan chat. He supposedly accused The Pack Yak ''of being the bully, whereas he was called names by the previously mentioned player. Many players alongside with Shooo Fly left the clan because they were not fond of the leadership by ''The Pack Yak. On 22nd of April 2014, he officially became a moderator in MmorpgRS stream and was given a rank of golden star in the clan chat. He was the 2nd person to be awarded this rank, after the player named Tsugaa. Later, after being moderator for almost 4 years, he was deranked to silver star in May 2018 due to his attitude in the clan chat. It is said that other moderators were sickened by the lack of the knowledge about RuneScape and informed MmorpgRS about it. MmorpgRS was not disturbed by this at first and took no actions against him, but later in 2018 decided to derank him after 7 requests from 7 different moderators in the clan chat. They were complaining that he was asking question with regards to the things he should have known. It is said that he was asking things like, e.g. what gear to wear for slayer task at Gargoyles etc. This seemed pretty self-explanatory to others. He explained these occurrences with a simple statement: I have other things to do aside from playing runescape 24/7, I can only manage to play runescape for 2 hours a day at maximum., ''which was followed by: ''No need to be harsh towards me because of that. :). One of the more famous players'', GodTormentor, took part in this and bullied him supposedly. He took his golden star rank after he was deranked. It is unknown what part did MmorpgRS have in this supposed conspiracy against Guide4Ever. One of the people that turned against him was also InvertedLux, who called him "''pleb mod" ''since he was the only moderator never to donate anything and receive a rank. As of 21st of September 2018, he is playing Old School Runescape and his total total level accounts for 2056 levels. He is working towards maxing in Old School Runescape aside from attending university of Computer Science and Informatics.